1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of customizing a vehicle component control system of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of customizing a vehicle component control system of a vehicle including creating a performance characteristic and adapting a vehicle control characteristic of the vehicle component control system based on the performance characteristic.
2. Background Information
Vehicle drivers have a wide range of physical characteristics, capabilities, preferences and other attributes that affect how each individual driver operates a vehicle. Vehicles are typically designed for a wide range of users but are generally not able to accommodate the particular needs and/or preferences of such a wide range of drivers. Vehicles have recently included means of customizing performance characteristics, such as steering and handling characteristics, through selection of predetermined, fixed settings provided by the manufacturer. For example, some vehicles have fixed modes, such as normal, sport, eco (economical) or snow, that adjust a performance characteristic of the vehicle to correspond to the selected mode. However, the parameters associated with each mode are fixed and cannot be customized to suit the specific needs, requirements and/or preferences of each individual driver. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system of adjusting a performance characteristic of a vehicle control system to correspond to a user profile associated with each individual driver.